A manifold system can comprise a plurality of sub-manifolds interconnected to distribute a melt from a melt source. Orienting sub-manifolds in a common plane, rather than stacking the sub-manifolds, has certain advantages. However, orienting sub-manifolds in a common plane requires sub-manifolds to come in contact with the mold plate (that are usually colder than the sub-manifolds), an arrangement that can waste energy by increasing heat transfer from the sub-manifolds to the mold plate. Consequently, there is a need to reduce heat transfer from the sub-manifolds to the mold plate, when the sub-manifolds come in contact with the mold plate.